


strip poker

by firerwolf



Series: Spartan Love: After Dark [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palmer and Lasky has a friendly game of strip poker</p>
            </blockquote>





	strip poker

Tom sat at the table, frowning down at the schedule in his hand. He liked being first officer of Infinity but it had certain obligations. Obligations like having to attend every event. He didn't mind the fun run, though he wasn't looking forward to being outdone by Sarah. Most likely she'd take off like a rocket. Fun run or not it was still a race to her. He'd already put in the forms for the valentine's day dance, and he was glad to not be in charge of making a speech on Infinity day. What he wasn't looking forward to was the event after the fun run but before the Valentine's dance.

Tom looked up as Sarah moved into the apartment. The woman moved toward him and Tom shifted to allow her to take her usual position. She sat down on the couch with him and leaned back against the arm of the sofa. "Rough day?" Tom asked, setting the schedule to the side.

"I hate dealing with ONI pricks who can't pull their heads out of their asses long enough to realize what they want is stupid." Sarah groaned and closed her eyes, trying to relax. "So how was your day?" She stretched out her legs at rested her feet on Tom's lap.

Tom slipped off her shoes and held one up for inspection. They were boots, which didn't go at all with her white uniform. He always wondered if she did it just to set herself off from all the officers that she saw as out of touch from ground soldiers. "Rather boring, but that's how shore leave is supposed to be. No stress, just relaxing. Maybe even a little fun with a sexy woman." Sarah smiled at him and Tom's hands went to her feet. His thumb pressed against the soul of her feet and started to rub them. "Maybe a lovely woman in a white uniform that I can tear off her later. Perhaps I'll order in delivery from Golden Eagle, and sit down to watch a romantic comedy. Then, if she's interested, we'll break out the whip cream and make a mess of the sheets. What do you say to that?"

"I say you need to get laid," Sarah answered. "Lucky for you I think I know of a Spartan that might be willing." Tom smirked and pushed her feet off his lap. He moved down the couch and held himself over her. "So what were you reading, Commander?"

Tom set his forehead against hers. "Just reading the event schedule for February. Trying to come up with excuses not to go," he admitted. Tom placed a kiss on her cheek and them her jaw, trying to get things heated up.

"What, afraid I'll show you up too bad at the run or the Captain will back out of his speech?" Sarah's hand moved up to his neck.

"The Captain can't back out of the speech, he'd get in trouble. As for the run I've got some officers that I'm going to run with so I'll be with a group. Besides, once you've finished you can get us a pizza. By the time I'm finished it'll be ready." Tom placed a kiss on her lips, trying to turn the focus to his attempts at affection.

"It would be cold by the time you to finished," Sarah teased. "Though it's not always bad that you're a slow finisher." Her hand moved up to his hair and pulled him down toward her. Their lips met with a bit too much force and Tom winced. Sarah's hands released him and she pulled away as though he were suddenly as hot as burning coal. "Sorry."

Tom pulled away and his hand went to his mouth. His lips hurt but if he was lucky that would be the worst of it. "It's all right," he assured her.

Sarah sulked a bit, having never really come to terms with how her augmentations restricted her ability to be physical with him. Her eyes suddenly widened and she sat up. She scowled at him as her brow knit together. "You aren't planning on backing out of the Valentine's day dance, are you?"

Tom was surprised by the question. His hands cupped her cheeks and he pressed his lips to hers, ignoring the pain. When he broke apart he answered her. "I'm not missing that dance for any reason. How could I ever pass up a chance to see you in a dress? Though maybe this year a dress that's a bit less alluring. I didn't like how many guys were looking at you last year." Tom hadn't particularly liked the fact that they weren't particularly public with their relationship so he really only got to look at her and have quiet conversations. He particularly hadn't like suffering through Spartans who thought themselves good enough to ask her to dance.

Sarah smirked and relaxed onto the couch. "I suppose I can tone it down. I just wanted to look my best. After all you look better with a good looking woman beside you. Certainly will make you look better than the Captain." Sarah slid her hand back around his neck. "And what better looking woman to make you look good than me?"

Tom smiled, having always admired Sarah's confidence. He knew that in this case it was an act but it left him an opening to complement her. "I suppose if you put a rock next to a diamond that rock will look good."

Sarah's hand pulled him down gently and Tom let her guide him, not that he really had a choice. She directed his head to her shoulder where he nuzzled his head into the clean white fabric. "So then, if you're not avoiding the run, speech, or dance what are you avoiding?" Tom groaned, wishing she would just give up on the subject. "Please tell me you're not afraid of poker night."

Tom considered ignoring her, maybe trying again at getting things started but her hand was toying with his hair which kept him in place. He decided she wasn't going to let the subject go. "I don't like gambling," he finally admitted.

Sarah laughed and Tom enjoyed the way it sounded with his ear pressed to her body. "Seriously?" Sarah asked still laughing lightly. "You're afraid of a little card game."

"I'm not afraid," Tom corrected. "I just don't want to gamble. That and I'm not good at bluffing. I'll lose all my money in a few minutes. I could just watch you play. I bet you've got one hell of a poker face."

"I was an ODST, Tom. Of course I have a good poker face." Sarah moved her hand down to run gently along the back of his neck. "I could teach you," she offered.

Tom raised his head from her shoulder, surprised by the offer. "Really? You'd teach me?" Tom frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?" Sarah could be giving but at a time like this she usually wanted something in return.

Sarah smirked up at him and sat up. Tom found himself lying on the couch, the woman having moved fast enough that he hadn't registered her slipping out from under him and flipping him until now. "It's not a catch; you just have to play by my rules."

Tom stood up and watched as she adjusted the recliner they had in the living room. She then moved away and retrieved a deck of cards. They were her favorite, a commemorative set that had images of Covenant and UNSC personnel. Sarah moved back over and sat down on the recliner. "So, what are your terms?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to agree if it meant something unpleasant.

"Calm down, Tom, my terms aren't bad. I'm really just not interested in taking your money. Besides, this is about teaching you how to bluff and pick the right cards." She started to shuffle the cards. Tom just watched her, not understanding. Sarah dealt out the cards and they both picked up their hands. "Have you ever played strip poker before?"

Tom looked past his cards at her and frowned. "That's not fair. I'm awful at this game. You'd have me naked in eight rounds." Tom looked over his cards and furrowed his brow, not even sure what he should be looking for.

"You have no idea what you're doing," Sarah observed. "The idea is that you learn and get me naked rather than me stripping you." Sarah watched him, paying more attention to him than her own card. She sighed and grabbed a data tablet. Tom watched as she looked something up and then handed it over to him. Tom looked at the screen and realized it was basic instructions on playing poker.

Tom read the information and frowned as he realized that his hand was pretty bad. He looked over to Sarah who was studying him carefully. Tom passed her the cards he wanted to get rid of and she dealt him new ones. He sighed, not happy with what he'd gotten.

"I have a pair," Sarah announced, putting her cards down. Tom looked to the set of threes that were in her hand. "You've got nothing." It wasn't really a question but rather a statement. Tom put down his hand and leaned down to untie his shoe. "Both of them," Sarah instructed.

Tom looked up and groaned. "So you'll have me naked in six moves," he corrected. "And you can tell what I have in my hand." Tom pulled off his shoe and set them to the side.

"I can't tell what cards," Sarah corrected. "You're just very expressive. Don't get me wrong I like that you're expressive, but that's bad when you're bluffing. You have to keep emotion off of your face so you don't give away if your cards are good or bad." Sarah dealt out the next hand. "Now, I want you to keep a thought in your head, any thought you can focus on. Something that will keep your face consistent." Sarah took a deep breath and her face went neutral. She looked down at her cards and then back to him. There was nothing on her face that gave away anything.

Tom searched through his thoughts, looking for anything consistent. He thought of his routine aboard Infinity but stopped when he felt bored. He considered thinking of his academy days but tossed that out. For a moment he focused on what it would be like to win a hand and strip the Spartan he was playing against but had to stop when things heated up in his head and his mental self started doing a lot more than just stripping. He finally focused instead on their nights, sleeping beside each other. He smiled a bit and finally picked up his cards to look at them.

"Better, but let's see if you can keep it." They swapped out cards and Tom looked over his new hand. He could see Sarah watching him which made him frown. "We'll, that didn't last long," she muttered.

"Why do you look sad?" Tom asked. He recognized the look but couldn't place it. Tom placed his cards down so she could see then. "I don't have anything."

Sarah put down her own cards, nothing he could see in them either. "I'm not sad. I was thinking about something serious, not sad." She looked down over their cards. "All right, you won with a queen high." Sarah pulled off her socks and tossed them to the side. "So what were you thinking about?"

Tom blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Sleeping with you," he finally admitted. Sarah raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I mean lying with you in bed. You curled up, my arms around you, and just being comfortable. Seemed to be the one thought I could focus on."

Sarah smirked at him and nodded. "We'll that's a good idea. You look most natural when you're happy, smiling. Serious or frowning looks more troubling. It will also go better with the mood of the night. Not to mention there will probably be chatter at the table." Sarah dealt more cards. "So has that woman, the receptionist in HQ, stopped hitting on you or are we going to have to find an excuse for a public show of affection?"

Tom looked over his cards but focused mainly on the conversation. "She was flirting pretty aggressively the last time I was there, cleavage and all. I think she'll back off now as I made a sort if comment about my perfect Spartan girlfriend. If that doesn't give her a clear enough picture I think the only thing that would convince her to stop would be having sex on her desk."

Sarah laughed and tossed away a couple cards, drawing new ones. "Wow, you're either feeling generous or you're really horny. Either way it's working. Forget about teaching, I'm going to strip you, pin you down to that couch, and have some fun."

"Sure giving me a good reason to just throw away my hands," Tom joked. "Though for all I know you're idea of fun involves me on my knees." He picked up his new cards and looked over his hand. "A pair of fours."

"Wow you suck at this game," Sarah commented. "I do have to admit that that does sound like fun. Though I was more of thinking of breaking out the handcuffs again." Sarah put down her hand and Tom frowned at her pair of tens.

Tom slipped off his socks and replied. "Those things do a lot of damage to my wrists. Or at least they did last time we used them. As long as this time I don't bleed. Though are you sure you won't consider the whipped cream?" Tom passed her his cards.

Sarah started to shuffle and looked down at the cards in her hands. "They did hurt you a lot," she conceded, dealing the cards. She looked at her cards but Tom could tell she was disappointed. It wasn't that she was into bondage or anything but when he'd been handcuffed to the bed she had been in control, something that she couldn't do any more. The last time she'd been forceful enough that his wrist were sore and he had to hide the red marks for weeks after.

"Tell you what; if you strip me first you get to use the handcuffs. I have a week to recover and if we wrap cloth around my wrist first it should be fine. If I strip you first we break out the whipped cream and I get to have my own fun," Tom proposed. He looked his cards over for a second, grabbing a pair of cards and passing them over.

Sarah didn't switch out any cards but she did lean over and pulled him close. Her lips touched his cheek gently. "You are such a sweet man." She set down her cards and looked at them for the first time. "Well I've got nothing."

Tom put down his own cards to show that he had almost a flush but one card off. He frowned as he realized that her jack was higher than his ten. "I wouldn't call it sweet, just horny. What would you say if I wanted you to tie me up to the bed and spank me?" Tom pulled his gray t-shirt off and tossed it onto the couch.

"I'd say: I'm sure the cutting board would make a fine paddle if you're really interested." Sarah smirked as she dealt them another hand. She paused for a moment and reached over, letting her hand run over his chest. Tom smiled and flexed a little for her. Sarah looked up to him and smiled. "Good thing I've always been a bigger fan of the pistol than the shotgun."

"Oh, so you think I'm not a shotgun?" Tom asked, faking hurt. He knew he was far from the most muscular man that Sarah could be with but pistol seemed a bit much. "We'll lucky for you I've always preferred the shotgun."

"I have no idea what to make of that," Sarah admitted. She switched out one of her cards and picked up a new one. "How exactly am I a shotgun?"

"Sleek, beautiful look, can kill basically anything with ease, and fits perfectly in my hands." Tom smiled and looked over his cards. "Though I don't get how I'm a pistol. I know I'm not that muscular but it seems excessive."

"Has nothing to do with strength," Sarah corrected him. "A pistol is a reliable weapon that people often underestimate. It is effective, it has never let me down, and I like to keep one close almost all the time." She put down her cards and Tom cursed as he saw the three sixes.

Tom pulled his undershirt off and tossed it over with his shirt. "Do we have to actually do this? Can't you just take off my pants and get started? I mean I'm not going to get off any more than I already have."

"Nope, when you start something you finish it." Sarah shuffled the cards. "You don't actually want me to spank you, do you?"

Tom shook his head. "No, I was just trying to come up with something." He watched as she felt out the cards. "Would you actually spank me if I asked?" He watched her carefully trying to gauge her reaction.

"If that's what got you going, sure," Sarah answered. Her eyes met his and Tom was sure she was telling the truth. "Though if you were really into pain I'd think letting me be on top would be enough."

"Pain is not the same as a bruised pelvic bone," Tom argued before he swapped out a couple of his cards. Tom looked over his new cards. "So if I asked you to jerk me off you would? What if I asked you to put on a strap on?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want," she answered. "Though I wish you'd have a fetish that I didn't have to be really careful while doing." Sarah put down her cards and Tom frowned as he realized all her cards were low numbers.

"I'm not actually into either of those. I just wanted to know how much you were willing to do," Tom explained as he put down his own cards. He had two fives so he'd actually won.

Sarah started to slowly unbutton her shirt. "Tom if you asked me to drop hot wax on you and have sex with you while you're in a cat costume I would if you wanted. I would do anything." As she finished speaking Sarah pulled her uniform open. Tom watched as she arched her back and let the cloth slip from her shoulder and onto the chair behind her.

Tom was aware that she was putting on a show but he wasn't complaining. Sarah knew him well enough to know exactly what got his motor running. "Maybe I'll have you lick the whipped cream off of me."

Sarah gathered up the cards and grinned. "You know I think we have a fresh can in the mini-fridge." She shuffled and dealt the cards. "I do like the idea of whipped cream with a nice Lasky after taste."

Tom looked at his cards and smiled. "I would think you'd prefer chocolate sauce." He picked out three of his cards and passed them over. "We might have a chocolate bar you can heat up."

"You're really trying to get me to just give up on this game." Sarah smiled and swapped two of her cards. She put down her hand and Tom frowned again as she had all low cards.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to lose." Tom placed his cards down, a king high and a pair of twos. "Seems you've been getting bad cards."

"Good thing you know better. I was actually going for a flush for last round and a straight this round." Sarah reached behind her and frowned. "Could you help me?" She turned around, presenting the clasp of her bra to him.

Tom smiled, knowing what she was doing. He moved a bit closer to her and undid the clasp. His hands moved up to the straps, pushing them down, over her shoulders. He let it fall down her arms, his hands moving around her torso to cup her breast. He massaged the soft flesh gently as he leaned forward, kissing the flesh of her back. She jumped slightly as he pinched her nipples playfully. Sarah laughed in response which wasn't exactly what he had expected. "Sure you don't want to end the game?" He asked, nipping at the flesh of her back.

"I told you I don't quit things I start," Sarah said, turning in his grip. Tom tried hopelessly to keep her from turning but his grip on her failed. She slid back away from him but she's sat back as she shuffled the cards.

"Come on, Sarah, I'm not learning anything other than that I'm starting to hate poker because its cock blocking me." Tom took the cards that she passed him. He purposefully swapped out his highest number cards, hoping to get lower cards. "There's no way I'm going to do well on poker night."

"There was never a chance you were going to win. But that's not the point." Sarah tossed aside four of her cards for more. "You're not doing it to win the prize but be closer to the soldiers. That's why I'm taking part, and why Del Rio isn't. You only have to do well enough that you get to talk to the people."

Tom put down his cards and watched her. "I suppose you are right. I just don't want to embarrass myself too badly. I mean I just think it looks better if I can bluff."

Sarah put down her cards and she stood up. "You're not bad at bluffing, you just need the right thing to think about." She unlatched her belt and pulled it free. "Are we considering the belt a separate article of clothing?"

"No, belt and pants are one thing. Take it off," he reached out and tugged at the cloth of her pants. Sarah smiled at him but didn't do anything. He finally stood up as well. "Need a little help?" His hands moved down to the waist of her pants.

"I could use some help. I'm a bit distracted." Her hand moved up to his chest, gently touching his skin. "Would you mind?" Her hands moved up to his shoulder and moved forward enough to press her chest against his.

Tom unbuttoned her pants and leaned forward. He unzipped her pants as he pressed their lips together, both actions slow and deliberate. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her pants down and let it fall to the floor. She held him a bit tighter as his hand moved between her legs, teasing her through the cloth. His hand gently pulled the tie from her hair. "Still want to play?"

Sarah slipped her arms from his neck and suddenly wrapped them around his waist. He had to hold onto her shoulders as she suddenly lifted him up. Tom should feel embarrassed, being man handled like this but he'd become used to it. He couldn't lift Sarah, her muscles were more dense so she weighed more than was normal, and too much for Tom to lift. She carried him through the apartment, to the bedroom. She set him down on the bed and moved up onto the mattress with him. "You win," she relented. "Who's eating who?"

"Get the cuffs and the cream," Tom said before pulling her down for a kiss. His hands moved over her skin. "We'll call it a tie."

Sarah pulled away from him and smiled. She moved down a bit to sit on his legs, hands moving to his belt. She unbuckled his belt and slid it out. She slowly unbuttoned his pants as her lips gently touched his neck. She unzipped his pants and slid her hand under the fabric. Tom bucked toward her hand as her fingers touched his skin. She pulled a bit away from him. "I only had to win one more round?"

Tom smiled and shrugged. "I felt a bit lazy today." He closed his eyes as she rubbed him again. His hands moved up to her chest, eager to return the feeling. "Are you ever going to take them off or just fondle me in my pants? What's wrong, afraid to look at it?"

"No, just want to be sure it won't look too small when I finally pull those pants down." Sarah sat up and Tom reluctantly let her chest once more leave his touch. She moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing the waist of his pants and pulled them down. She pulled his pants all the way off before she removed her own underwear. She moved over to the bedside table and opened a draw, retrieving the handcuffs, before opening the fridge they kept under the table. They usually kept drinks or snacks in the fridge. Sarah moved over to a dresser and pulled out two pairs of underwear. She climbed up onto the bed again and held up the items. "Ready?"

Tom held up his hands, offering them to her to be wrapped and cuffed. "Oh, you know it."


End file.
